Revenge
by La5021
Summary: Twenty five years after the death of Galbatorix, the children of the great Shadeslayers must face their parents' enemies from the past as Alagaesia once again is on the brink of war


Chapter 1

Amelia sat in her room at her desk. Her brown eyes focused on the letter in front of her: a request from her father to attend a ball in Ellesméra in three weeks time. She hated the idea of it. She would much rather stay in Doru Areaba and continue with her studies, but she would never disappoint her father or her mother for that matter. The young elf was next in line for the throne, as Arya was a Rider, but like her mother she had no desire for it. Her brother was more fit for the role.

The siblings were nothing alike: Amelia was like exactly like Arya. The perfect student and fierce warrior. Since the age of three she'd been training with the very best of elves to reach her mother's level of skill. She also dreamt of becoming a Rider much like her parents. She loved flying with Eridor and Saphira.

Evandar spent most of his life in Ellesméra where he grew up to be a well praised poet, a brilliant wit and conversationalist and with the desire to do good in Alagaesia. All in all the Shadeslayer children were the perfect combination of both Eragon and Arya.

Amelia sat up and searched for a reflective surface and whispered the words in the Ancient Language. An elf appeared in the mirror. She brought her fingers to her lips and exchanged the traditional Elven Greeting.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin"

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr"

"Un du evarínya ono varda." she concluded. The elf in the mirror was as stoic as any elf could be. His hair went beyond his shoulders and was a light silver; he wore a simple brown tunic with the simbol of the Queen embedded on the front of it. "Greetings, Drottingu." and with that he bowed slightly.

"Could you send for my mother?" she asked in a melodious voice. She truly missed her mother, she missed her home, her Ellesméra and her forests. She missed Eridor and Saphira's company, she missed her father and her brother. Truth be told she i_did_/i have a desire to return home, the ball, however, was an entirely different matter. Amelia's train of thoughts was interrupted by the appearance of a woman who looked no older than twenty-three. Her hair was as dark as the night and her eyes were two striking orbs of emerald that shone in the light of the room. Amelia chuckled. Even with the war concluded her mother still sought her warrior look. She wore a black tunic that reached her waist and her usual black leggins. At her side resided her sword: Draumr. Her face betrayed her true nature, fierce warrior she was but still a loving and kind mother to both her children.

"Good evening, darling." said Arya, clearly amused at her daughter's distant gaze. At the age of twenty-five she still had not relinqueshed her father's capability to simply lose herself in the strangest of thoughts; her mother was often the cause of this. Finally awakening from her daydream, she answered her mother who still held the same expression although laughter now also stretched across her features. "Good evening, mother. How do you fare?" Amelia wondered if she could convince her mother to let her evade the ball. i_Mmh yes, I do believe that could work_/i. She grinned mischieviously instigating a raised eyebrow from Arya.

"I'm quite well, sweetheart. And yourself?"

"Oh you know.. I'm enjoying my studies.. Doru Areaba, however can be quite boring without the company of my family. Do you have any idea as to when Father will return?" she asked innocently. She would get to the question that she was dying to ask once she finally established her mother's mood.

"I'm quite certain it shall be after the ball. And before you ask, because I know you will" she continued "you cannot escape it. If I can not, you most certainly cannot" Amelia frowned, she was counting on her mother's assistance, but apparently her father had persuaded her. i_Barzul_/i she cursed under her breath.

"Mother, why in Alagaesia would I wish to escape a ball? You know how I love them." she muttered sarcasticly. Arya understood her daughter's mood perfectly. She smiled inwardly.

"Amelia, it won't be that bad. Your uncle and aunt shall be attending as well as your cousins and the Riders." The youngest sighed. There truly was no way of escaping it.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be happy about it though. Can I make one request, however? I promise it has nothing to do with the iBall/i."

"Very well. Make your request."

"I plan on leaving later this night dragon back with a friend of mine from Ceris. Will you spar with me tomorrow?" Amelia grinned. Her mother would never refuse a sparring challenge, especially with Amelia. Seeing the widening smile that grew on Arya's face, she knew that she got her way.

"Do you even have to ask? Who knows, perhaps you shall beat me this time." the young-elf's happiness was evident. She loved nothing more than to spar with Arya.

"We shall see, Mother. As much as I'd like to continue this conversation and gloat about my superior fighting skills, I must resume my packing if I'm to leave on time. Good night, Mother. May the stars watch over you, and I love you." Arya waved and ended the spell. She was truly looking forward to seeing her daughter again, she missed her terribly when she was away studying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia rested against a tree awaiting Valianas and Erik. She did not wait long for a few seconds later they appeared in front of her. Valianas was the first of the new generation of dragons, his parents were Eridor and Saphira. After ten years he was almost as big as Eridor and he had the exact same shade of emerald as his father. Erik was a young elf from Ceris who saved Eragon's life during the final battle. Galbatorix was battling Arya in a clearing while Eridor and Saphira kept Shruikan away. The King had just dealt an almost fatal blow to her stomach while her father had been struggling to get to her. And due to his recklessness the Shade that was commanding the Empire's army had taken advantage of it and lunged towards the young rider. Erik then stepped in front of the Shade and pierced his heart. Both Eragon and Arya were eternally grateful and therefore granted him permission to be the first to touch the new eggs. Shortly after the emerald dragon known as Valianas hatched.

Growing up she'd always liked Erik, he was a kind elf, almost like an older brother. He was very fond of both Evandar and Amelia.

Once again realizing she was daydreaming, she opened her eyes to find Erik eyeing her intently. He was a tall elf, taller than her father and most elves, but was built in the same manner. His face had kinder features and his eyes were a beautiful cerulean as deep as the ocean. They always seemed to soften at the sight of her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As always" came the reply. She smiled.

Amelia gracefully jumped up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. It was a surprising feeling really, she truly did love flying and flying with Erik just made it even better.

Valianas soared high in the sky, the lights of Doru Areaba fading in the darkness of the night.

"If you don't mind my asking, Drottingu and I truly do not mean to pry, but what is troubling you?" he asked wearily. Over the years he'd grown closer to her, he watched her grow from a naughty little girl that always got into trouble into a stunningly beautiful elf. Many admired the beauty of the princess and many had already tried to pursue her.

Amelia didn't mind at all talking to Erik, he'd always been almost careful around her. And that was mostly the reason why she did not have many friends.

"There is to be a ball in Ellesméra in three weeks and I do not wish to attend it, but sadly I am forced to." the Princess frowned. She was most unused to not getting her own way, it was these times that she was like her father: stubborn.

Erik almost broke out laughing. Almost. "And why, Princess, do you not wish to attend the ball?" he pushed. Amelia was starting to get rather annoyed, not at the very handsome elf she was holding onto, but herself. She had no answer.

"I suppose I am not used to wearing formal attire and I have no wish to. I may be a princess, but if I were to be honest I would rather not be. Too many duties which I have already put off for too long, so I suppose it could be..." she trailed off forgetting the original question.

Erik listened amused to the Princess' rambling.

Valianas did not interact through out the flight, his thoughts focused on flying and getting the Princess safely home. He did, however, notice his Rider's behaviour to the young elf, he seemd calmer and quite happier than usual. i_Interesting_/i

After two hours of small talk between the two elves, Amelia could faintly see her home in the distance. She tentatively searched for any of her relatives or her parents' dragons presence, but unfortunately she was still too far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After ending the conversation with her daughter, Arya searched for her mate. She found him in the gardens of Tialdari Hall, her favourite place in Ellesméra. He was sitting on a granite bench that was surrounded by roses, reading a book. She silently glided over to him and sat beside him. Arya gave him quick kiss on the cheek. Eragon turned and closed the book. She snuggled closer to him until his arms were fully wrapped around her.

"You know, you still haven't told me the reason for the ball. And you should be aware of the fact that you have a rather stubborn and probably quite angry daughter arriving sometime tonight." she whispered. Arya still couldn't get over the feeling that the war had ended, she still had her mate who she loved so dearly and two grown-up children. Eragon chuckled.

"Ah well. Who does she remind you of, hmm? I remember that a rather stubborn elf rejected me time and time again. As a matter of fact in this very spot!" he laughed. Arya sighed. How could she have rejected him so many times yet still claim she loved him? i_Simple. We were not ready. I know you loved me, but because of your sense of duty we couldn't be together at the time. I only realized this after many years that you were right. But, my love, what difference does it make? I have you and you have me and we have Amelia and Evandar_. /i he said gently through her mind. Arya breathed in, savouring his words.

"I love you. I lways have and I always will. Forever Eragon." she sealed her promise with a kiss. She turned in his arms and lifted her head to press her lips to his. Arya deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped through his defenses and found his own, they commenced a slow dance that soon turned into a tango as they were suddenly ruled by their desire. The only reason they broke away was their need for oxygen.

"I love you too, my everything, my Arya." he said breathless.

Arya's voice suddenly turned husky and her gaze went from loving to seductive. "You know" said she as she traced a pattern on his well defined chest."you still haven't answered my question. I can be quite persuasive." Eragon gulped. His longing for her starting to prevail. How could he ever deny her anything?

Their moment was interrupted by a roar coming from above. It was certainly not Eridor, Arya noted. She stepped out of her love's tight embrace, her hand still ingering in his and started walking towards the main courtyard. Eragon reluctantly tagged along. "Don't expect a warm welcome from her, dear." she whispered in his ear. He sighed.

"Sweetheart, who brought Amelia here? I don't recall you mentioning it." Just as as his princess was about to answer, she was interrupted by a squeel of delight coming from the center of the courtyard. Valianas lay with his head on the ground, still recovering from the tiring flight. Erik jumped out of the saddle first and then invited Amelia to take his hand to allow her to get off without falling. If it had been anyone else, Amelia would have declined. She took it and gracefully jumped off, leaning on Erik as she stumbled on one of Valianas' saddle bags. Thankfully Erik caught her before she could fall.

She mouthed a thank you. He smiled. In the meantime Eragon eyed Arya wearily. His mate merely grinned; they both knew what was going to eventually happen. i_We'll talk about this later Eragon. Perhaps you should hear your daughter's opinion first_./i said a voice in his mind.

After her feet were firmly placed on the ground, she ran up to greet her parents. Amelia embraced her mother tightly. She truly had missed her.

"I have missed you, mother."

"And I you, dear."

The young princess' gaze finally turned to the man who stood proudly by her side. "Father, we shall talk about the ball in the morning. For now I am far too tired to even think of it. And.. I have missed you terribly also." She then wrapped her arms around the man's figure. Eragon laughed.

"Darling, if it makes you feel any better even your mother does not know the reason as to why I have decided to organize a ball." he said with a grin. "Not yet, dear" Arya eyed her mate mischieviously, a knowing look in her eyes. The couple finally returned their gaze to their daughter and Erik.

"Thank you for bringing her, Erik. It seems I am yet again thankful of you."

"It was nothing, I shall be staying in Ellesméra for the next month anyway."

Drowsiness finally beginning to take over Amelia and so she bid her parents and Erik good night and thanked him yet again for accompaning her. As she headed towards her room she whispered her thanks to Valianas.


End file.
